Alive--A Harry Potter Fanfiction
by Emma the PandaCorn
Summary: Annabel "Annie" Clementine is a Slytherin girl in the same school year as Harry Potter. When she stops Harry from sacrificing himself to Lord Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts, Annie has no idea how much it impacts the entire Wizarding World...
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! It's Emma the Pandacorn, and welcome to my first Fanfic! I am so excited about this. I've been trying to make a Fanfic for a loooong time, but, so far, I've failed. (I have a PACKED schedule.) So hopefully this one is gonna be successful.**_

 _ **Please review, favorite and follow if you like it! Suggestions are always welcome, so feel free to PM me with them.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my words (oh, and Annie). The wizarding world of Harry Potter and friends belongs solely to J. K. Rowling. This is not intended for publication, and is just a huge fan (me) making a spinoff of the HP series.**_

 _ **This is dedicated to YOU, or anyone else who bothered to click into this story.**_

 _ **Well, what are we waiting for? Here we go…**_

Prologue

 _*Flashback, first day*_

Annie stood, fidgeting, with the other first years as they lined up to get Sorted. Her heart thumping loudly, she turned to the boys behind her to make conversation. Was _anyone_ as nervous as her?

"Hey," she said to the boys. "I'm Annabel Clementine. Annie. Er, how about you?" She cringed. Really, she had never been much of a socializer.

"Ronald Weasley-Ron," the tall, lanky, red-haired boy said. He paused, then jabbed his dark-haired friend in the chest and said, "This is _Harry Potter! The_ Harry Potter! Notice the scar! Notice the eyes! Notice the-"

"Ron!" Harry, whose encounter with Voldemort Annie had heard a lot about, cried, embarrassed. "No need to introduce me like _that,_ mate." He turned to Annie. "Harry. Pleasure to meet you."

"Anyways," Ron broke in. "Which House d'you think you'll be in? Me and Harry are in for Gryffindor, we reckon."

"Which House do I _think_ I'll be in, or do I _want_ to be in?" Annie asked. "'Cause those are two different things."

Ron shrugged. "Which you _think_ you'll be in."

Annie sighed. "Well, most of my ancestors were put in Slytherin, and my family thinks I should be in it too-"

Ron leapt back, startled. Harry looked wary. "That's where Voldemort-sorry," he said quickly, when Annie looked repulsed. "I didn't mean to offend. I was just…" He gestured helplessly.

"Don't say the name, mate!" Ron reprimanded.

"It's okay," Annie mumbled to Harry. She looked away. The Sorting hd begun.

The Sorting Hat sang a short song, which made Annie dislike Slytherin even more.

"Abbott, Hannah!" The hat called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Annie gulped. They were going in alphabetical order. After a few more names were called, Annie heard the Sorting Hat call;

"Clementine, Annabel!"

Annie climbed up the stairs and flinched as Professor McGonagall put the Hat on her head.

The tiny voice spoke into her ear: _Mmm hmm, I see… Much chivalry, brains, yes… Cunning, oh my… A desire to please, ambitious, too. Gryffindor? No… how about_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Annie let out a small sigh as the Slytherins clapped. Hands shaking, she gave McGonagall the hat and sat at the Slytherin table.

She heard a low growl behind her, and jumped. It was the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost. He was scowling.

"I saw _you_ talking to that Potter boy over there," Baron growled.

"So?" Annie responded defiantly. "Harry might get Sorted into Slytherin!" Despite saying this, though, a whole of doubt spread in her stomach.

She watched glumly as Hermione Granger, a girl whom she'd had small talk with on the Hogwarts Express, got Sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!".

"Potter, Harry!"

People murmured.

Annie crossed her fingers under the table. The hat paused for some time until it cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table.

Annie sighed.

"Weasley, Ron!" Came shortly after. Again Annie crossed her fingers, though she knew the answer would be

"GRYFFINDOR!"

At that point, she was ready to just go and sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Annie grudgingly clapped along with the other Slytherins. Was it just her, or did the Slytherins all look like they were evil material?

 _Do I?_ She wondered, touching her face. She looked down at the shiny golden goblet on the table for her reflection.

Annie thought she looked like, well, Annie. She had light blonde hair and doe-brown eyes.

Annie knew hers was not the average Slytherin face. She knew that, inside, she really was _good_. And she knew that she would do all she could not to turn out like most Slytherins had: _Bad._

What Annie did _not_ know, however, was that one day, she would save Harry Potter's life.

Right when he needed to lose it the most.

 _ **Well? How was it? :)**_

 _ **I'm glad I finished this chapter, I'll have more coming up real soon. Sorry if it wasn't so interesting, but hopefully later it will get WAY better. Stay tuned by following and favoriting! And don't forget: Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome.**_

 ** _-Emma the Pandacorn_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here we are again, my friends…**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking around. It looks like this chapter is only going to be**_ **slightly** _ **more interesting than the last one, *sigh*. Chapter 2 will be SO much better, I promise. Don't give up on the Pandacorn now! :)**_

 _ **Read it and tell me what you think!**_

Chapter 1

 _Six School Terms Later_

"Pssst! Annabel, wake up!"

Annie woke to the face of Pansy Parkinson, a fellow Slytherin girl who she roomed with.  
The Slytherins had refused to dub her Annie, because according to them it was a "childish" and "weak" name.

"What is it?" Annie groaned, covering her head with her pillow.

It was the first day of their seventh school year at Hogwarts. Stuffed from the feast the night before, Annie felt tired and in no state to wake up to the hard work of 7th year classes.

"You slept in! Millicent's already gone, and breakfast's about to start!" Pansy trilled.

Annie threw to pillow off her face and groaned. "All right," she said resignedly, "I'm coming…"

Pansy Parkinson was the closest thing Annie had to a Slytherin friend. Although Pansy mostly hung out with Draco Malfoy, it was nice to be in classes with someone who liked her.

Which reminded her.

"Where's Harry? Ron? Hermione? I didn't see them at the Sorting. Did they drop out?"

Pansy sighed. "Really, Bells," she drawled, rolling her eyes; "I don't know _what_ it is that you see in that Potter boy and his _cronies._

"Where are they?" Annie demanded, feeling lightheaded with dread.

Pansy shrugged. "Draco told me that Potter isn't gonna be here this year. The blood traitor and Mudblood aren't, either," she added scornfully.

" _Don't call them that!_ " Annie cried, panicked. Sure, Harry, Ron, and Hermione might like each other more than they liked her, (she sometimes felt like the third wheel) but how could they _desert_ her like that? Over the years, they had let her go to Hogsmeade on the trips with them, and even kept up a constant stream of sympathy about her being put in Slytherin (except for Harry for some reason, who looked down at his shoes whenever the other two said things like "I would go home if I were put in Slytherin, sorry, Annie"). She never would have thought that they would have gone off without her.

"Coming?" Pansy hitched her backpack higher up on her shoulders.

Annie nodded, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts about Harry and his friends.

She followed Pansy out into the hall, and climbed out of the dungeons/common room. They soon reached the Great Hall, just in time for breakfast.

Annie looked around and had her suspicions confirmed: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

She sighed, and saw Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, hurrying over with a folded piece of parchment in her hand.

"They told me to give this to you," Ginny panted, out of breath. "Harry, Ron and Hermione." She handed Annie the note, which was written in Hermione's neat cursive.

 _Dear Annie,_

 _When you find this note, we'll have left Hogwarts in hope of defeating Lord Voldemort. Do not trust Snape, who, in fact, did kill Professor Dumbledore. The Carrows are Death Eaters, and so is Snape._

 _Stay safe, keep your head down, and don't attract attention to yourself. We will reunite with you in no time._

 _Sincerely, your friends_

 _Hermione, Harry, and Ron_

Annie looked at the note sorrowfully, and barely had the time to thank Ginny and put it into her backpack before Pansy dragged her away.

"You shouldn't be talking to that Weasley girl… Guess what? Professor Snape is our new headmaster, so Slughorn's gonna be our Head of House!" Pansy beamed.

Annie, who had just put buttered toast into her mouth, choked. " _Snape?!"_

"Yes, _Snape!_ " Pansy cried, laughing. "Awesome, right?"

Annie had never liked Professor Snape, despite his obvious favoritism to Slytherin House. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't either.

Pansy kept up an endless stream of chatter and gossip. "The Ministry had gifted us with two new professors, the Carrows, have you heard?"

Annie, who would rather not mention the note, said, "Aren't they Death Eaters?"

"Well, maybe, I suppose…" Pansy shrugged carelessly and spread jelly on her toast, looking thoughtful. "Whatever. The Dark Lord might have taught the Carrows good stuff, then they'll pass it on to us!" She grinned one last time, and went to talk with Draco Malfoy.

Annie checked her schedule. The Slytherins had Muggle Studies with a 'Professor Carrow'.

She sighed.

It was going to be a long year.

 _ **Again, thanks for staying with me. Sorry about the so-far boring story. I swear it will get better in Chapter 2. As always, review, suggest, favorite, and follow!**_

 _ **3 Love from Pandacorn**_


End file.
